Dubious Assignment
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Dubious Assignment ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Blood Raider Fortress Komplex ausgelöst werden. Wie üblich sind die einzelenen Stufen jeweils einige System evoneinander entfernt. Blitz: In den Stufen 1-3 ist das Primärziel jeweils das Faction Battleship. In Stufe 4 muss man den ersten Abschnitt leerräumen, im zweiten Abschnitt reicht es, den Dark Corpus Preacher abzuschiessen. Abschnitt 1 Beschreibung: As the bits and pieces from the disintegrated station charge into space, carrying the news of heightened entropy in the universe, your instruments receive an unusual message. It obviously is being transmitted from a Blood Raider ship and even though the person on the other end does not introduce himself as such, there is no doubt that this voice originates in a throat honed for the chilly, whispering and emotionless manner of speaking which is so typical for old timers within the Blood Raider Covenant. He demands talking in a closed channel and after you have establised one, he continues with some congratulations on your brave victory and then he gives you an offer; If you go to three different locations he provides, assassin the Blood leaders operating there and gather all loot you find for him, he will pay you one billion ISK. He then gives you coordinates to a location in a "take it or leave it" manner, before saying farewell and adds that he will contact you after this first target is destroyed. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Apostle/Harbinger) - tw. NOS - manchmal *3-4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Dark Blood Faction Module, seine Hundemarke und Tech2 Salvage. thumb|Dubious Assignment - 1. StufeWenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, landet man an der Ruine einer Gallente Station: Your sensors are picking up a signal... Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships und/oder das Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores führt im Glücksfall zum Auslösen der zweiten Eskalationsstufe. Wenn die Eskalationsreihe hier endet, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: Having waited for this devious Blood Raider for a while, you are starting to think he is not going to show up at all. You kind of feel used... but on the other hand, you got to rob some more Blood Raiders. '' Abschnitt 2 '''Beschreibung:' Finally your communication instruments come alive as this devious Blood Raider who hired you starts talking on the private channel. Even though the place was empty, he commends you on a job well done and gives you directions to the next assassination target. Man landet wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Archbishop/Monsignor) - tw. NOS - manchmal *4 Battleships (Corpus Cardinal/Monsignor) *5 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Exorcist/Fanatic/Phantom) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Dark Blood Faction Module, seine Hundemarke und Tech2 Salvage. Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships und/oder das Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores führt im Glücksfall zum Auslösen der dritten Eskalationsstufe. Wenn die Eskalationsreihe hier endet, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: This time your employer does not let you wait, with a more hissy voice than before he thanks you for services rendered and congratulates you on being scammed for a good cause. And with that he is off the air, permanently this time. It is true that having some reward for your efforts would be nice, but then again, you got to kill some Blood Raiders who would otherwise still be alive. thumb|Dubious Assignment 2Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, landet man an einer gelben Wolke, in der ein Riesen-Stalagmit und ein geborstener Asteroid treiben. Natürlich kann man sich den Flug durchs Tor bzw. den Kampf mit den dort anwesenden Gegner sparen, wenn das Eskalationsende oder die dritte Stufe bereits getriggert worden sind. Hier nur der Vollständigkeit wegen.... Gegner *3-4 Battleships (Corpus Cardinal/Monsignor) *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *6-7 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Exorcist/Fanatic/Phantom/Seer/Shade) *3 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Reaver) Abschnitt 3 Beschreibung: This time your employer is right on time with the coordinates to the last location. He sounds somewhat stressed, but before you can reply he is gone. Man landet - ohne Benutzung eines Beschleunigungtors - an einer Zwillingswolke: braun und (klein) blau. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Cardinal) - tw. NOS - manchmal *2-3 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Oracle) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *2 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Devoter/Friar) *3 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Dark Blood Faction Module, seine Hundemarke und Tech2 Salvage. Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships oder aller restlichen Schiffe führt im Glücksfall zum Auslösen der vierten und letzten Eskalationsstufe. Abschnitt 4 thumb|Dubious Assignment 4aBeschreibung: After blowing up his third rival, you have probably come closer than you ever will to hear how a sadistic head honcho with the Blood Raider Covenant sounds when he is ecstatically pleased. He gives you one last location, tells you to come meet him there and take with you everything you looted from the three raids. It is payday. Die vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe ist über ein Beschleunigungtor zu erreichen. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *3 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *3-4 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Herald/Upholder) ''- web/scramble'' *7-8 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Raider/Reaver) Das Beschleunigungstor zum zweiten Abschnitt ist ca. 30 km entfernt. Es wird erst nach Abschuss aller Schiffe entriegelt. thumb|Dubious Assignment 4bGegner im zweiten Abschnitt *3-4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *4 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Dark Priest) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider) *9-11 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Reaver) *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Corpus Preacher) Mit dem Abschuss des Dark Corpus Preachers endet die Eskalation, es erscheint ein Popup: You have always been a bit ambivalent to having a day job, mostly due to several of your previous employers being bastards. This one however was ok, if only you could have more like him. Im Wrack kann man mit etwas Glück Corpus A-Type Faction Gegenstände finden, evtl. eine Bhaalgorn BPC. Das Wrack kann aber auch völlig leer sein. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec